


Perda de sangue e conforto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Claire pressionou com força, tentando não pensar sobre seus dedos encharcados com o sangue de Misty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood loss and comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225206) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #079 - wet (molhado, ou, no caso, encharcado).

Claire pressionou com força, tentando não pensar sobre seus dedos encharcados com o sangue de Misty. O sangramento estava contido por enquanto, por um absorvente interno de todas as coisas, mas isso só funcionaria se Misty permanecesse calma. Era simples biologia, quanto mais rápido seu coração batesse, mais rápido o sangue deixaria seu corpo, e se batesse rápido o bastante, nem a pressão do absorvente seria de grande ajuda.

“Por que será que eu sempre acabo sangrando por cima de ti?” Misty perguntou, tentando um tom de humor, mas falhando pela fraqueza de sua voz.

“Pensa assim, ao menos sempre estou aqui quando você precisa de alguém para te impedir de sangrar pelo chão,” Claire disse, limpando suas mãos na sua jaqueta, já que era a única coisa disponível.

“Promete?”

Claire precisou de um momento para entender o que ela estava perguntando. “É claro, apesar de que você realmente deveria tentar não tornar isso um hábito.”

Misty riu, e se contorceu de dor. Claire verificou o pulso de Misty, ainda forte apesar da perda de sangue, as chances eram boas de que ela iria se manter consciente até que sua extração viesse.

“Você parece preocupada.”

“Você vai ficar bem, o resgate está vindo.”

“Isso não é uma resposta.”

“Ei,” Claire tocou o rosto de Misty. “Não vou deixar nada acontecer contigo.”

“Eu sei, só fica comigo.”

Claire sentou com suas costas na parede, e Misty encostou a cabeça no ombro de Claire. “É claro, sempre.”

Misty sabia que estava segura.


End file.
